Description: The UBC Health and Safety Fund was formed in May 1990 as a jointly-trusted, labor-management fund to provide health and safety training to participating contractors and members of the Carpenters' union - the largest in construction with around 600,000 members. The Fund originally was a subgrantee of the Midwest Consortium for Hazardous Waste training, but in 1992 began separate operation with its own NIEHS grant, delivering training through regional training sites across the country. They obtained a DOE supplement in 1993 which led to new inter- organizational working relationships which formed the basis of the current proposal. This proposed program is to develop a consortial arrangement led by the Carpenters, but involving the Ironworkers (which previously had their own NIEHS grant) Roofers, Asbestos Workers, the Painters, Sheet Metal Workers (both previously part of the Alice Hamilton NIEHS grant), and Plasterers and Cement Masons. In addition, the proposal calls for the inclusion of other construction industry union members including the Plumbers and Pipefitters and International Brotherhood of Electrical Workers. The Consortium represents about 35% of the unionized construction industry and the proposal comes after some years of joint and collaborative activity among the union partners in both NIEHS EPA and DOE grants. In the past 5 years the UBC has trained almost 30,000 workers; over 11,000 last year, in a range of courses. The consortium is led by the Carpenters Fund based in Washington D.C. with training facilities and staffs across the country.